De Gevolgen van Nietsdoen
by CattyRosea
Summary: Waar een gebrek aan voorkeur wat betreft verschillende smaken ijs niet toe kan leiden. 1xR


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 18-07-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** De Gevolgen van Nietsdoen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Humor, Romantiek

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Zoveel als maar kan.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Waar een gebrek aan voorkeur wat betreft verschillende smaken ijs niet toe kan leiden. 1xR

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**De Gevolgen van Nietsdoen**

Heero Yuy als je persoonlijke lijfwacht hebben was geen onverdeelde zegen, zo ondervond Relena Darlian.

Naast het prima uitzicht op mannelijk schoon was het natuurlijk zo dat ze, met Heero in de buurt, zo goed als onsterfelijk was. De voormalige gundam piloot moest eerst een dwangbevel hebben, zwart-op-wit en in drievoud, voor hij haar liet sterven, of de oorzaak nu een aanslag, een hartaanval of een meteorietinslag was - en zelfs dan alleen als de wereldvrede er van af hing. En Heero's Gepatenteerde MoordblikTM hield meer persmuskieten op afstand dan de meeste insectensprays echte muggen afweerden.

Heero's toewijding was ongeëvenaard, maar daar zat hem helaas ook meteen de kink in de kabel. Die toewijding van hem zat net zo in de weg als de helmen van hun ruimtepakken hadden gedaan toen ze afscheid van elkaar namen, vlak voor de veldslag die een einde aan de oorlog had gemaakt, op het ruimteschip Peacemillion. Voor Relena voelde het aan alsof ze keer op keer haar neus stootte tegen een onzichtbare barrière, en ze kon het aan Heero's gezicht aflezen wanneer hij op het obstakel van de belangenverstrengeling stuitte: dan gingen zijn ogen scheel staan alsof er vlak voor zijn neus een klein, duivels commandootje en een engeltje in vrijetijdskleding waren opgedoken. En al was het maar een hersenspinsel, iedere keer dat Relena het pesterige commandootje het engeltje weg zag jagen met zijn puntige hoorntjes, kreeg ze sterker de neiging het kleine ettertje zijn ellendige kleine nekje om te draaien.

Neem nu haar weekendritueel. Zondag was Relena's vrije dag, en iedere week ging ze op zoek naar een ijscokar of een terrasje om ijs te eten. Heero liet haar geen moment uit het oog wanneer ze in het openbaar waren, dus trakteerde ze hem ook altijd op een hoorntje. Of dat probeerde ze, tenminste.

'Welke smaak wil je?' had ze hem de eerste keer nietsvermoedend gevraagd.

Heero keek haar niet eens aan, maar bleef de drukke straat afspeuren op zoek naar mogelijke dreigingen. 'Beslis jij maar.'

'Maar als ik nou iets kies dat je niet lekker vindt?'

'Maakt niet uit, ik eet het toch wel.'

Relena fronste. 'Als je geen trek hebt in ijs, zeg dat dan gewoon.'

'D - dat bedoel ik niet!' Heel even verplaatste hij zijn blik zich van de woelende menigte naar degene die hij van voorgenoemde woelende menigte wilde beschermen, duidelijk verrast, maar zijn aandacht werd bijna meteen weer getrokken door de woelende menigte die zoveel mogelijke gevaren verborg. 'Ik kan mijn aandacht niet laten verslappen, Relena. Een huurmoordenaar heeft maar één opening nodig om toe te slaan.'

'Ach kom nou, zo erg is het nou ook weer niet met me gesteld.'

'Ik weiger het risico te nemen de gekken in deze wereld te onderschatten.'

Het was zo aandoenlijk dat het niet eerlijk meer was.

Het gesprek was zo nog ruim vijf minuten doorgegaan. Relena had Heero, die met al zijn oplettendheid blind leek te zijn voor het feit dat de rij mensen die ijs wilden kopen langzaam aan in een menigte veranderde, lijfelijk weg moeten slepen bij de ijscokraam. Maar hoe lang en nutteloos en irritant het gebekvecht ook was, Heero weigerde pertinent een smaak uit te kiezen.

Ten einde raad had ze uiteindelijk maar twee vanilleijsjes gekocht. De week daarop vroeg ze het weer, en kreeg hetzelfde antwoord. Ze koos chocolade voor hem. Een week later liet ze hem aardbijensmaak proeven, en iedere daarop volgende week weer een andere smaak. Mettertijd kwam ze er zelfs achter hoe ze kon vaststellen welke smaken hij lekker vond en welke niet; zijn favorieten at hij zo langzaam mogelijk op, om zo lang mogelijk van de smaak te genieten (al keek hij er meestal bij alsof hij de eerste de beste voorbijganger wilde opblazen), en degene die hem niet aanstonden probeerde hij zo snel mogelijk achter de kiezen te krijgen. Behalve ijs met bananensmaak; die weigerde hij botweg te eten.

Ze bleef de vraag stellen, in de hoop dat het engeltje deze week dan eindelijk een keertje tot het duiveltje door kon dringen en Heero zich als een mens kon laten gedragen, in plaats van een lijfwacht, maar helaas. Het leek erop dat het engeltje het in dit geval met het duiveltje eens was; hoe veel en hoe uitbundig hij buiten werktijd ook van haar mocht houden, tijdens diensttijd was hij Relena's lijfwacht, en niets anders. Na een tijdje raakte hij er zo aan gewend iedere week hetzelfde antwoord te geven op dezelfde vraag, dat hij zelfs 'Beslis jij maar.' antwoordde op 'Laten we opschieten, volgens mij gaat het zo regenen.', als ze toevallig bij een ijscokraam stonden wanneer Relena dat zei.

Niets aan te doen. Zelfs iemand zo koppig als Relena zag dat in. Toen ze het spelletje eenmaal door had, wendde ze het dan ook maar meteen aan bij het kleding kopen. Het wielerbroekje en groene onderhemd dat hij tijdens de oorlog zo vaak aanhad droeg hij gelukkig alleen wanneer er missies in het verschiet lagen, maar zijn gevoel voor kleding was nog steeds niet wat je noemt fantastisch.

En op een dag kreeg ze een idee, voelde een maniakaal lachje opkomen, dacht even na of ze het wel kon maken dat idee uit te voeren, en viel toen maniakaal lachend uit haar bureaustoel.

Toen moest ze zes dagen wachten tot het zondag was.

En toen het zondag was kon ze zich maar nauwelijks inhouden. Gelukkig was Heero na acht jaar nog geen spat veranderd waar op het zondag ijsdag aan kwam, hoezeer hij op andere manieren ook gegroeid was.

Ze wandelden op hun gemak de hoofdstraat van Nieuwe Haven door, net als die eerste keer; bij de ijscokar aangekomen stelde Relena een vraag, net als die eerste keer; en Heero antwoordde met 'Beslis jij maar.', net als die eerste keer.

Met een brede grijns op haar gezicht zei Relena 'Okee.' en bestelde twee ijsjes, waarvan Heero er op de automatische piloot en zonder om te kijken één aannam. De ijscoverkoopster keek met een mengeling van verwarring en dolle pret toe. Ze zochten hun vaste bankje in het park op, en zodra Relena er zeker van was dat Heero goed zat, sloeg ze haar slag.

'O ja, je bent nu natuurlijk wel ontslagen. Dat zul je vast begrijpen.'

Ze had het niet voor mogelijk gehouden, maar Heero kreeg het voor elkaar bijna te stikken in één lik vanilleijs.

'_Wat?'_ Hij keek haar aan alsof ze had voorgesteld een been af te hakken voor het avondeten.

Relena glimlachte opgewekt en gebaarde met haar ijsvrije hand. 'Tja, als we eenmaal getrouwd zijn wil ik graag ook zo lang mogelijk getrouwd _blijven_. Het lijkt me niet zo prettig om als weduwe verder te moeten als je mijn leven weer eens red en per ongeluk zelf het loodje legt.'

En misschien je klokkenspel als toetje?

Relena had moeite haar lachen in te houden bij het zien van de blik op Heero's gezicht.

'_Trouwen?'_

Relena knikte.

'_Wat?_ Wanneer? Waarom?'

'"Wat" weet je al. Wanneer? Ik zat te denken aan deze lente. De kersenbloesem zal dan bij moeder in bloei staan, zou een schitterende omlijsting van de ceremonie zijn. En het is omdat ik je net heb gevraagd of je het een goed idee vond om te gaan trouwen, en jij zei dat ik dat maar moest beslissen.'

Het duurde een momentje voor het besef bij hem doordrong, maar dat was ze hem wel verschuldigd. Maar toen dat eenmaal gebeurt was, zag Relena het verschil meteen. Hij knipperde een paar snel achter elkaar keer met zijn ogen, alsof hij er zeker van wilde zijn dat hij het juiste universum voor zich had, en het leek alsof er opeens een heel ander mens tegenover haar zat. Relena kon de levensgrote halo praktisch zien gloeien.

'Dus je hebt me net ten huwelijk gevraagd, en als je aanstaande ben ik per direct ontslagen?' vroeg hij, op een toon van "gewoon voor de zekerheid".

Relena knikte vrolijk.

Heero knikte ook, heel nuchter, en leunde ontspannen achterover. Gerustgesteld door het heimelijke glimlachje op zijn gezicht deed Relena hetzelfde. Zo bleven ze een tijdje zitten, rustig hun ijsjes opetend, zonder te spreken.

Uiteindelijk zei Heero, half verontwaardigd en half geamuseerd: 'Ik zou heus wel "ja" hebben gezegd, hoor.'

'Ik weet het.' Relena leunde naar hem toe en kuste hem op de wang. En nog een keertje op de mond toen hij zijn hoofd eenmaal de goede kant op draaide. Ze glimlachte. 'Ik had gewoon nog wat leedvermaak van je tegoed.'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!


End file.
